The April Fool's Set Up
by Sunsetwing
Summary: Alice wants to play a prank on her twin, Edward, and she wants Bella to help her.


**A/N: I recently partcipated in an author collaboration for Breath-Of-Twilight's Countdown to April Fool's Day. She put a lot of work into it, and I am so happy and feel really privileged that she asked me to participate****, thanks girl, you are the best!**

**You can find the Countdown to April Fool's Day - A Pranktical Cullen Day at h It's a different one shot every day by different authors and they are really great, check it out!****ttp:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5782524/1/**

**Also, for those of you that read Here With Me. I am in the final edit stages of the next chapter. Sorry that it's taken this long, and the only excuse that I have is that I was busy with my little boy who just turned the big 3! Hopefully I will have it up today or tomorrow.**

******Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer is a goddess and she owns everything. No copyright infringement intended.**

**

* * *

**

**Entry for the Countdown to April Fool's Day- Just a Pranktical Cullen Day**

**Penname: Sunsetwing**

**Rated: M**

**Title: ****The April Fool's Set Up**

**Summary: Alice wants to play a prank on her twin, Edward, and she wants Bella to help her. Bella needs to send some letters to Edward to make him think that there from another girl. But what happens when Bella's the only one waiting for Edward at the end, and who is the prank really on?**

**A/N: Here's my one shot, and I hope you like it. It's the first one shot I've done, so I would really love to know what you think of it. Thanks to my beta Breath-of-twilight who had the idea for this story, and for always checking my stuff, you are awesome in so many ways! **

"Shit, Alice, this is such a bad idea!" I said, rubbing my hands over my face.

"No, come on, you have to do this for me. He'll recognize my handwriting and then everything will be ruined," Alice pleaded.

"You're so sure he won't recognize my handwriting?" God this was such a bad idea on so many levels.

"I'm sure he won't, and it's not like you're going to sign your name to the notes. Why do you care so much anyway?" Alice rolled her eyes at me. She could see right through me.

"I don't care. I just don't want to incur anyone's wrath!" _Especially not Edward's!_

"Sure, sure, Bella, you can act indifferent, but I know better. You have been in love with my brother since we moved here. What's that been, like ten years now?" Alice had known that I loved Edward, but this was the first time that she had ever brought it up to me. For the most part she had just left me alone about it.

I had met Edward and Alice Cullen when we were eight. They had moved here from Chicago, and Alice and I had become instant friends. Of course, then there was Edward. Edward was nice enough to me, but I was sure that was just because I was his sister's best friend.

Edward had been gorgeous even at age eight. Now, he was six-foot-two, with wild brownish red hair, and piercing green eyes. He was captain of the baseball team, and the most popular guy at our school. Not to mention the object of every girl's affection, including Lauren Mallory… bitch.

It isn't that Alice and I aren't popular. Well, at least Alice is, but I, however, am not. Alice is outgoing, and fits in easily with everyone, whereas I would rather just have a few close friends and try not to stand out too much. That doesn't mean that I take anybody's shit, because I don't. Now here I am, getting ready to help my best friend play an April Fools' joke on her twin brother. I was definitely taking Alice's shit now.

"Okay then, if you know that I've been in love with your brother for ten years, why are you forcing me to write him letters so that he thinks it's another girl?" That made me insanely jealous. Edward had never even given me a backwards glance, but I felt so possessive of him.

"We're just going to make him see that all she wants to do is screw with his head. I know that it bothers you that he's seeing Lauren, but this might just remedy that. Please, Bella, pleeeeaaaaaasssssssssse!" Alice always knew if she begged enough I would break just to get her to shut the hell up.

I jerked open my backpack and pulled out a small spiraled notebook. "Okay, so what's the plan?"

Alice squealed and bounced up and down, "Really… yeah, okay, so here's the plan. I need you to strategically place seven notes over the next three days. Today I think two would suffice, and then three tomorrow, and then two on Friday, which is actually April fool's day, so that should work out quite nicely."

"And what would you like on said notes?" I glanced up from my paper to see a wicked look across her face. "What?"

"I think I'll leave that up to you, but the last one should say that you want him to meet you in the loft where they stow the props for the drama department. Ohh… there's the bell, gotta go, Bella, see you at lunch." With that she turned and skipped off to class.

People walked past me in the hall, and I started to feel warm all over, knowing that someone likely heard Alice's and my conversation. I shook my head, determined to shake that feeling and hurried to write at least something that I could put in his locker now. I quickly jotted down:

_I want you to want me._

I stood there looking at the text. I had tried so hard to change it so that it didn't look like my own. This was so masochistic. I was actually going to go through with this. Telling Edward the things that I really wanted to say to him, but as Lauren Mallory… again, bitch.

Checking to make sure that no one was looking, I made my way toward his locker, which was just ten lockers away from mine on the opposite side of the hall. I ripped the little piece of paper out of the notebook, folding it so that the text was on the inside, and then slid it through the vents in his locker.

I quickly turned and made my way to my next class, fighting off the nagging urge to run back to his locker and tear it open to retrieve the note.

I ducked into class just as the last bell was ringing and took my seat. I was all caught up in English, so when my teacher announced that we would be having a study period; I was going to take the time to figure out what I wanted to say on the other six notes. I started to jot down what I would really like to say and was quite proud of myself that it had taken no time at all. The notes would be distributed as follows:

_The way that I want you._

_I want to taste you on my lips._

_Run my fingers up your spine._

_I want to feel your body against mine._

_You won't have to wait long now._

_Meet me in the prop loft 6th period._

Before I folded them up to put them away I figured that Alice would like to look them over, so I kept them loose in my binder. The bell rang signally the end of the period. Butterflies started to flutter in my stomach, and I found that I was really nervous to see his reaction to the note.

I grabbed my things and hurried off to my locker to wait for Alice. On my way I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going, and I found myself slammed up against a very hard muscular chest. I stumbled backwards, nearly falling on my ass when a long arm wound around my waist, effectively keeping me upright. I looked up directly into Edward Cullen's piercing green eyes.

"Oh my God, Edward, I am so sorry, I wasn't even watching where the hell I was going. Shit, are you alright? I mean… shit…" I trailed off, hoping that the smirk on his face wasn't because he thought I was a total ass.

"Really, Bella, it's fine. Are you okay?" He was looking down at me from under his long eye lashes, and I thought my knees might just buckle underneath me.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine, thanks…" Just then Alice came bounding around the corner.

"Hey, hey there everyone, what's up?" She looked between me and Edward waiting for a response.

"Oh, you know, just me not paying any attention to where I was going." I smiled to myself, remembering his arm around my waist.

Alice giggled and then grabbed my arm, pulling me toward my locker and then said over her shoulder, "See you later, brother… oh and hey, how's Lauren?"

Edward smirked at Alice and just nodded at her. Thankfully he didn't actually answer her, because I really didn't want to hear it… at all… bitch.

As I opened my locker Alice was immediately on me, "What did you come up with?"

"Well, I have already delivered one of them, and if I remember correctly I wrote, _I want you to want me._ I shoved it in his locker on my way to class. As for the other ones, here they are." I handed Alice the spiral notepad, and as she read the smile on her face grew.

"Bella, oh my God, you are a genius. There is no way that this isn't going to work. Holy hell, this shit may even be YouTube worthy." Alice had a wicked gleam in her eye, and I knew that there was more to this than she was telling me. "Look, he just opened his locker."

I tried to look at him nonchalantly over my shoulder. I watched as the note fell to the ground and he bent down to pick it up, and, I swear, my heart stopped as he read what was written inside.

He stared at it for a few moments, clearly studying the handwriting. He looked up and folded the little piece of paper, then slipped it into his pocket. There was no particular emotion on his face, and I had to turn away so that he didn't catch me staring at him.

"Well, that was interesting. Wonder if he'll show me the note later?" Alice said, but I was too focused on the butterflies in my stomach to acknowledge her.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, and I thankfully did not see Lauren once. I passed the second note right before the last class of the day. I didn't want to see the expression on his face, knowing that he was thinking about Lauren to my words. I did want him to want me, in the exact same way that I wanted him. Knowing deep inside that that wasn't ever going to happen was a little bit crushing. I did feel better knowing that he didn't know how I, Bella Swan, actually felt about him. Rejection of love was far worse than unrequited love in my eyes.

Thursday was much the same. I tried to vary when I put the notes into Edward's locker, just in case he got curious and noticed some sort of pattern. I did not want to get caught, because I couldn't guarantee I wouldn't squeal on Alice. Dealing with her wrath would be worse than getting caught by Edward.

By the end of the day five total notes had been delivered. Alice told me that Edward had shown her the notes from the previous day, and affirmed that he did think that they were from Lauren. My heart sank when she told me that. I had held a little hope that he wouldn't jump right to Lauren, but in the end he was a man, and a man wanted a woman like Lauren… bitch.

She was petite, blond, and had a rockin' body. She was head cheerleader, and would definitely be considered a queen bee. Every guy wanted her, and every girl wanted to be her, with the exception of Alice and myself.

I noticed again that I hadn't seen her today, and wondered where she would be running into Edward. Maybe if I was really lucky, she would be sick, and out of school tomorrow. Edward would realize that the notes weren't from her though, and I still didn't want to get caught as the author.

Friday came too soon, and I was nervous as shit to go to school. I drug myself out of bed and made my way to the shower. After cleansing and shaving I dried off and made my way into my bedroom, trying to find something decent to wear to school. I settled on a teal green Henley and a pair of skinny jeans. I finished getting ready, grabbed a banana on my way out, and made my way to my truck.

I spent the short drive to school contemplating when I should drop off the last two notes. I finally settled on second and fifth period. Classes on Fridays were always much more lax, so I knew that he shouldn't have much trouble ditching sixth period.

My phone buzzed in my pocket as I pulled into the school lot, Alice. I parked and quickly answered the phone, nearly ripping my fingers off trying to get my phone out.

"Hello."

"Where are you, I've been waiting for like ten minutes for you to get here. We need to go over the final details of how this thing is going to go down."

"Alright, I'll meet you at my locker." I hung up the phone and crammed it back into my pocket, before grabbing my backpack and heading into the crowded hallways.

Alice, true to form, was standing in front of my locker, arms crossed and tapping her foot. I eyed her warily and then went straight to open my locker.

"Okay, so here's the plan. I want you to place the last two letters in his locker, whenever, but when fifth period is over, I want you to meet me in the prop loft. Don't wait for me, just go ahead and hide, that way if for some reason he's early at least you'll be out of sight, sound good?" She smiled at me, and I was instantly envious of how confident she was.

"So are you going to jump out and yell 'April fool's' at him?" God, I hoped not, because I did not want to be there if this was going to embarrass him, and subsequently me.

"Are you fuckin' crazy, of course not? I just want him to think that she's a dick tease, and no good for him, not royally piss him off."

I was so relieved, but I tried to hide it from Alice. "Okay, well then, I guess I should get to class."

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Alice turned away, and as I turned I came face to face with the same chest I had become so violently acquainted with earlier this week. My breath caught in my throat, "Edward."

"Hey, Bella, have you seen my sister?" he asked, smiling down at me.

"Umm, yeah, she just left actually, you just missed her." I stood there, unable to move out of his way, hearing a Star Wars reference running through my head, _'Ahhh, caught in his tractor beam'_, before I let a giggle slip. Oh shit!

"What's so funny, Bella?" He was staring intently down at me.

"N...n...nothing, sorry." I immediately looked down, embarrassed that I could be such a bumbling fool in front of him.

"You smell nice, Bella. What is that?" I looked back at him; with I'm sure the most ridiculous expression on my face.

"Umm, thanks, it's just my vanilla lotion." I was stunned. Edward Cullen thought I smelled nice?

"Well, if you see Alice, tell her I'm looking for her, later." He brushed past me, and I could have sworn that I heard him laugh.

I hurried down the hall towards class and decided that it would be better to just place one now since I knew that he was already gone.

School passed quickly. I dropped off the last letter on my way to lunch, and before I knew it sixth period was upon me. I had only seen Alice at lunch, but for the rest of the day I couldn't seem to find her.

As soon as fifth period let out I made my way quickly to the prop loft. I slipped the pad lock off the door, and brought it with me upstairs so that I wouldn't get locked in. I made my way by the light of my cell phone; the room was pitch black once the door was shut. I stood at the top of the stairs and looked around at the mess of costumes, hats, swords, various animals, and furniture that was stored here. Walking towards the back of the loft I sat on a chase lounge that was placed behind a large dresser full of costumes and waited for Alice.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I pulled it out to see that I had a text message from Alice. _Hey, something came up, can't make it_. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. What the hell was I going to do now? Just then I heard the door at the bottom of the stairs open and close, so I crammed my phone back in my pocket. Faint footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs, and as they got louder towards the top I could barely make out Edward's shape.

"Hello," he whispered.

I sat very still trying to keep my breathing slow and calm so that he couldn't hear me. He started to walk about the room, and it sounded like his footsteps were coming closer to me.

I stood quickly to move behind the lounge when I slammed right into his body again. His arms came up to steady me, and I could feel his sweet breathe on my cheeks.

"Is this what you wanted?" he asked as he pressed his body against mine. I could feel his erection against my stomach, and the heat that coursed through my veins settled between my legs.

Oh shit, he didn't know it was me. I could feel him start to lean forward until his mouth had descended on mine. His tongue slid over my bottom lip, begging for entrance, and I moaned in his mouth in response. Shit, did I just actually moan?

His hands started to run up and down my back before hooking his index fingers at the hem of my shirt and pulling it over my head. He broke the kiss, and I was left standing before him in the darkness with no top on, hoping that he couldn't really see my pale skin in the darkness.

His fingers ghosted down my chest and over my breasts before he took one in his hand and brought his mouth down to cover it. I could feel the wetness seeping through the lace of my bra, and I reached behind me to unhook the back, letting it slip down my arms.

"I wish I could see you," he said breathlessly, taking my naked breast in his mouth again. It felt so good as he sucked and pulled, and nibbled until my body was humming to be touched.

I hadn't realized what his other hand was doing until I felt the cool air on my naked thighs. I kicked off my shoes and stepped out of my pants, standing in only my boy short underwear.

"I want to taste you, can I do that?" I didn't want to speak, giving away who I actually was, so I grabbed his hand and pulled him down with me on the chase. He lay on top of me kissing my neck before trailing down my chest and stomach until he was kneeling in between my legs. He slid his hands up my legs following the smooth skin of my thighs until his hands were at my hips. I couldn't see what he was doing, but I could feel his breath on my thighs until he was directly over my heated wet core.

I could feel his nose nuzzling the fabric of my boy shorts before he started to place kisses on me.

"God, you smell good all over," he moaned. I froze hearing the words that came out of his mouth. Did he know it was me? After his comment this morning, I had to wonder. My thoughts came to a halt as I felt him slide my underwear down my legs. He placed his hands on my knees and slowly parted them and then lifted them one after the other over his shoulders.

"What I would give just to see you spread out in front of me." I could hear the smile in his voice, and that put me at ease. I just wished that I could know for sure if he knew it was me, or if these words were meant for Lauren.

I was brought back to reality when his mouth came in contact with my wet core and I heard him moan, the vibrations causing me to shiver. His tongue slowly licked the length of my core before darting inside me. I writhed, trying to grab anything that I could get my hands on to keep from floating away from this man, finally settling on his head between my legs. He replaced his tongue with his finger, and slowly pumped within me while flicking the bundle of nerves within my soft folds, eliciting moans and squeaks from me.

"I want you to come for me, honey, I know you want this as much as I do. Come for me," he pleaded as he slid in another finger, pumping faster, and sucking harder against my swollen nub.

It was as if sparks were shooting out of my body as I climaxed. I tensed up squeezing his head between my legs until he pulled away, spreading my legs again.

Cold air blew against my naked body, and I could immediately feel that he had stepped away from me. I was nervous that he had found some problem with me and now was going to leave me up here naked and unfulfilled. I could hear clothes rustling and then something hairy brushed up against my calf that was hanging loosely off the lounge. He grabbed my legs, spreading them so that he could rest his hips against my center. As he leaned into me I could tell that he was naked and definitely aroused.

Oh fuck, I hadn't done this before. Shit, what was I supposed to say, and if I spoke up now would he stop? He positioned himself at my entrance and slid up and down my core spreading the wetness back and forth. God it felt so good, and then he started to slip inside. He must have realized that this was my first time, because he paused and said, "Are you sure?" I nodded my head yes as he broke through my barrier, and then waited until I relaxed again.

I wasn't sure how long we lay there before I took the initiative and started to move my hips against his. That was all the encouragement that Edward needed. He slid out, and then gently pushed back in. The sensation was wonderful, but I wanted more. I started to grab at his back, running my hand up and down his spine, feeling his body pressed against mine, when I realized that I was getting exactly what I had written on those notes.

I could hear his breathing getting faster, as he continued to push deeper within me.

"Faster… oh God… Edward… faster, harder…" slipped from my mouth before I could catch myself.

"Unnnggg, you feel so good, Bella. Come with me, baby." He was slamming into me so hard that I was half hanging off the lounge. The angle that he pounded into me at was hitting a place so deep within me that I had to hold back the noises that I wanted to scream to the world. Just as I started to break apart at the seams in another mind blowing orgasm, I could feel Edward start to become rigid, holding still against my body as I wrapped myself around him.

We lay there tangled in each other's embrace while he placed soft kisses all over my face. As I came down from the single most wonderful moment of my life I realized what he had said.

"Wait, Edward, how did you know it was me?" I was terrified for this answer, because I thought I was so careful.

"Silly, Bella, I knew it was you this whole time." _What? How? When? _"It was my idea. I knew that you would never approach me, so Alice and I put our heads together to see if we could help the situation along."

"You mean to tell me you knew this whole time? You knew I liked you, but you never said anything to me?" Was I that obvious?

"I've known for years. I would have to say though, that I have felt the same for the same amount of time. You were just never paying attention when I was trying so hard to catch your eye."

"How is that even possible? What about Lauren?"

"Lauren asked me out once. We went to dinner, and she did nothing but talk about herself the whole time. It doesn't matter anyway, because it's always been you."

"Really," I croaked, trying to suppress my happy tears.

"Really…" he said as he started moving within me, and kissing my neck, "April fool's, Bella."

April fool's indeed.


End file.
